1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for engaging and disengaging an inking unit drive and a dampening unit drive at a rotary printing machine.
Engaging and disengaging, i.e. coupling and uncoupling, of inking unit or dampening unit drives--for example in one-sided printing of a material web--has been practiced before. But such coupling is effected place directly at the coupling gear, after a side wall of the corresponding printing unit has been exposed. No electrically defined monitoring of the individual coupling modes has heretofore been attempted in the art.
2. Description of the Related Art
German patent DE 28 19 257 C3 shows a device for releasing or locking the pivot motion of a lifter roller actuated by a control cam. In that device, two rigidly connected eccentric cams are mounted on a control shaft and one catch each is mounted on the eccentrics which can be brought to a lifter shut-off lever in an operating position. That device is not secured, both in terms of the individual switching positions of the control shaft and in terms of actuating the device immediately prior to the switching operation. As described, the control shaft is secured against being pulled out merely with a safety retaining ring.